Objective: The purpose of this study is to compare orthostatic vital sign measurements obtained with two different lying and standing procedures. Methods: Normotensive subjects ages 1940 will experience, in a randomized fashion, two different time intervals for obtaining orthostatic vital sign measurements. Symptoms of dizziness will also be assessed with visual analogue scales. Data will be summarized with descriptive statistics. Multivariate statistics will be used to identify differences in the methods of obtaining orthostatic vital signs. Summary of Findings: Data collection began in June 1997. To date, 9 subjects have been accrued. Data collection continues.